Mario Circuit
.]] Mario Circuit is a race track which commonly appears in the Mario Kart series. The course ears the likeness of Mario. This track has also made a few appearances in other Mario games. Appearances 'Super' .]] collecting coins on the track]]There are four tracks with the generic "Mario Circuit" title, followed by an identifying number: * Mario Circuit 1 is the first course of the Mushroom Cup and the first track in the entire Mario Kart series. It's a basic, almost oval-shaped track. There are pipes to look out for on the second turn, and you can also use a Mushroom to cut through parts of the track. It also reappeared in Mario Kart DS, as the first course of the Shell Cup. Mission 1-8 takes place here. Mario has to perform 4 power-slide mini-turbos in one lap. * Mario Circuit 2 is the fifth and final course of the Mushroom Cup. The Pipes, curves and oil slicks return. In addition, there's a large jump that the player must complete, which overlaps another part of the track. When playing in Grand Prix mode, sometimes a CPU does not manage to carry out the full jump, preventing them from completing a lap. This can also happen to a player when attempting the jump too slowly. There is a shortcut on this track. Before the jump, you can use a mushroom and send you flying past the finish line to land on the first turn. Also, you can do the jump without a mushroom. Go over it as normal, but try to land on the bounce bar inside the crash barrier. You can also use Mushrooms to cut corners around the dirt. Mario Circuit 2 reappears in Mario Kart 7 as the second course of the Banana Cup. * Mario Circuit 3 is the fifth and final course of the Flower Cup. It is a long, almost symmetrical track with many twists and turns. It bears a faint resemblance to the Sepang International Circuit, located in Malaysia. No obstacles other than Pipes and Oil Slicks are scattered throughout the track. One curve is extremely sharp and can be performed best by slowing down or drifting. At the end of the track there is a zipper which should be used to take the lead. There is also a shortcut. Soon after the sharp twist, there is a less sharp curve. The gap in the crash barrier there can be used to avoid the curve. It is best to use a Mushroom or a Star here, to avoid slowing down. This track reappears in Mario Kart: Super Circuit with the Pipes and Oil Slicks removed and in Mario Kart Wii. In the Wii version the boost in it is still the old type. * Mario Circuit 4 appears in the Star Cup of Super Mario Kart. '64' Mario Raceway is the last track of the Flower Cup on Mario Kart 64. It is similar to the other raceways of the game. It has many Piranha Plants and green grass. You also travel through a green pipe and a sand field. It is a short course with many shortcuts. It is commonly used for time trials, and the best time for this track can be accessed by pressing R on the title screen. Times under 1"30 cause the time to flash. It is the sequel to Luigi Raceway and the prequel to Royal Raceway and has the same music. This track returns in Mario Kart Wii. This retro course belongs to Baby Mario in the Bit Bike and the Mini Beast (staff ghost). ''Super Circuit'' A new Mario Circuit, as well as all those from Super, can be found in this game. ''Double Dash!! Mario Circuit appears in the Flower Cup. It is the first Mario-themed track to feature a Chain Chomp. ''DS The Mario Circuit track is the third track in the Star Cup for DS. Additionally, Super&s Mario Circuit 1 returns in this game as the first track in the Shell Cup. Missions 5-8 and 7-4 take place in Mario Circuit. Mission 5-8 features Luigi racing Mario to the finish. Mission 7-4 features Toad having to hit 30 goombas with shells. ''Arcade GP'' There is no Mario Circuit, instead, there is Mario Highway and Mario Beach. ''Wii'' Mario Circuit is the first track in the Flower Cup. Additionally, Mario Circuit 3 from Super returns in this game as the first track in the Lighting Cup, and the Mario Circuit from Double Dash!! returns in this game as the last cup in the Leaf Cup. ''7'' As with the Wii version, the Mario Circuit in 7'' is the first track in the Flower Cup. Additionally, ''Super&s Mario Circuit 2 returns in this game as the *Wuhu Island Loop *Mario Circuit *Melody Motorway *Alphine Pass Banana Cup *N64 Koopa Troopa Beach *SNES Mario Circuit 2 *Wii Coconut Mall *DS Waluigi Pinball Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Tracks in Mario Kart DS Category:Tracks Category:Retro Tracks Category:Tracks in Mario Kart Wii Category:Tracks in Mario Kart 7 Category:Tracks in Mario Kart 64 Category:Tracks in Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Tracks in Super Mario Kart Category:Tracks in Mushroom Cup